A Marine's Story
by Haloaddict
Summary: The Story of a marine in the fighting on Halo. Please r
1. Default Chapter

Hello, this is my first fanfict and I hope that I can please all who read it (yeah right as if that'll happen, good to have a dream though huh?). Umm ok I'm not new around Halo, I've read both "Halo: The Fall Of Reach" and "Halo: The Flood" and I really enjoyed them. I plan on purchasing the PC port of the Xbox version. With this story im going for the gritty reality of what it would be like to fight the covenant. Without further stalling here is......  
  
A Marine's Story  
  
Ch.1 The Pillar of Autmn  
  
The Covenant Elite collapsed in a puddle of its own gore as 5 marines ripped through it with 7.62mm bullets. The charged across the blood-soaked deck, the Elite groaned and a private paused to blow open its head with a slug from a M6D pistol. They paused at the door. Assault rifles trained on the corridor soon to be revieled. Sgt.Scott Barnes triggered the door and quickly   
  
grabbed his assault rifle. There were several grunts coming they're way. The marines   
  
dove for cover but 1 of them wasn't fast enough. A needler pierced his abdomen and stuck for a split second until blowing open his gut. He groaned and collapsed. Another marine filled him up with biofoam but they all secretly knew he wasn't going to make it. "Let'em have it" screamed Barnes as the first grunt's head was nearly shorn off from incoming automatic fire. Another marine in his squad was hit in the face with a plasma rifle and was decapitated.  
  
With only 2 other guys left barnes had to change the odds. He told his men to withdraw and cover him. Barnes took careful aim and shot a plasma grenade on the nearest grunt's belt. It worked because the plasma exploded and washed over the rest of them. Melting them into a puddle of goo. "Lets go guys" Barnes called. The 3 took off and only stopped to grab the ammo and dogtags from some fallen comrades.  
  
The Pillar of Autmn was overrun by covenant boarders and the marines on board were trying to repell them. The corridors were littered with bodies of both sides all equaly disturbing. They came to the reactor room and witnessed a skirmish between a handful of marines and shielded Jackals. The marines concentrated on the nearest Jackal and blew him away. One marine engaged in hand to hand combat only to meet his end with a crushed skull by the jackal's plasma pistol.  
  
Barnes and his guys linked up with them and fought off the remaining jackals. When everything was clear Barnes spoke to the Corporal in charge. "Sir, Corporal Frank Jackson serial number 112 3456 921' he took a breath 'my squad was assigned to defend this sector". "Alright Corporal you and your men will stick with us"."Yes, sir!". With that they took off. There was heavy resistance and they took a couple of casualties. As they were clearing a room of grunts they heard the abandon ship signal. An unfortunate thing for one of the marines as he looked away for a second and was rewarded with his arm burned off.  
  
"We have to get to the escape pods" Barnes yelled over the constant chatter of automatic weapons fire. They ran wiht out stopping. They either mowed down all opposition from a distance or clubbed them when they got close. After what seemed to be an eternity they reached an escape pod. "Cortana will u tell us where we are supposed to be going" Barnes said puzzled as took off his blood soaked helmet. "Look out the window and see for yourself" Cortana replied smoothly.  
  
Barnes looked out and saw a Halo the looked like a really thin earth all around, and the bottom part was pure metal. "Oh my god what is that thing Seargent"? Private Yelle questioned.  
  
"I have no clue, but I've got a feeling that it'll be one hell of a ride". 


	2. Strange world

Ch.2 Strange World  
  
  
  
"Hold on to your balls guys, this is gonna be a rough landing" The pilot ordered over the intercom. Barnes and his squad strapped in and waited anxiously. The landing was exactly as the pilot had said it would be. When they hit all hell broke lose. The nose crumpled and they dug into the sand. "Is everyone ok"? Barnes said grimacing, he had come lose and cracked his head on the bulkhead. "Yes sir, well' a Private paused 'both the pilots are dead". They made their way to the weapons locker and secured their arms.  
  
"Lets move out" Barnes and his squadmates got out of the ship and began moving. They climbed up a steep incline that lead into a dense forest. There had yet to be a sign of covenant ground forces. That would soon change. In a slight dipp in terrain they spotted a group of 5 jackals and 7 grunts along with and elite. "Alright boys heres what were going to do, Jackson you've got the only sniper rifle you find a good vantage point give cover. The rest of you guys stick with me we'll envelope right and flank them grenades first keep moving wait for my order.  
  
Barnes and the 7 other marines under his command moved silently to the flank. Jackson climbed a tree. When everything was set Barnes gave the order. Jackson fired 2 successive shots the first cut right through the elites skull and burst out the other side scattering blood and bits of bone. The second hit a dosing jackal that had carelessly turned off his shield. The rest of them regrouped and turned to fire upon Barnes' group. They opened up first on the grunts as they had no shielding. 4 of the grunts went down with suppressed fire. Barnes tossed a grenade and 2 of the 3 grunts left were no more. Plasma shots and needlers exploded all around them.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh" Screamed a private as he was hit in the foot with a needled it exploded and he fell to the ground but continued to fire his rifle. Jackson picked of the remaining grunt in they methane tank. The grunt went down gasping from lack of breath. "Lets move marines" Barnes led the charge. They had to get closer to the jackals for they were weaker at close range. He yanked the plasma pistol from a close adversary. Barnes knocked the jackal's shield off balance and had just enough time to stick his pistol down the screaming jackal's mouth and blow him to hell. Plasma screamed toward him.  
  
Barnes dove behind the dead jackal's shield. Just in time because the plasma just glanced off the shield a split second later. With only 6 jackals left the marines opened up on them. Wearing down their shields with suppressed fire and peppering them to bits. They took out 4 this way. Another private died after suffering a plasma shot to the chest. There was a gaping hole where his insides had been. "Dammit! Fuck!" Barnes screamed. He unsheathed his knife and jabbed a jackal in the neck. Barnes turned to join his comrades then disaster struck. A needle cam out of nowhere and hit him in the shoulder.  
  
It only grazed him but it was enough to split open his armor and pierce his muscular shoulder. He went down with a grunt and hit the ground hard. "Oh where the hell am I" Barnes said dazed as the world flooded into view. "Your on a strange world and we took out a band of covenant an hour ago" Corporal Jackson informed him, we lost a man im afraid sarge and we have 2 wounded you and another guy. Barnes opened his eyes and saw the rest of his squad. " We did it then hey"? Barnes was still dazed.  
  
"Yeah we did" Jackson smiled. 


End file.
